


Calm evening

by Ann (My_Beautiful_Dream)



Series: Malec oneshots [1]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Comfort, Cute, Fluff, Magnus too, Ragnor - Freeform, Romance, Supportive Alec Lightwood, i miss him, little angst, monkey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5431481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Beautiful_Dream/pseuds/Ann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evening conversations in Magnus' s flat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calm evening

**Author's Note:**

> Thank Annie for translating this fanfiction.
> 
> May contain small spoilers for The Bane Chronicles.
> 
> I don't own Mortal Instruments.

„Monkey? You had a monkey?"

"Yep," Magnus smiled proudly, playing with the black strand of Alec's hair, whose head was lying on his boyfriend's lap. "For some time. I called it Ragnor."

"Why such a name?" Alec asked, slowly closing his eyes. He felt the tiredness in his body, caused by spending the whole day at trainings and hunting in Central Park. Even so, he was glad that he could spend the evening with Magnus.

"I was inspired by some warlock. It happened that the monkey was more entertaining than the original," he chuckled.

The Shadowhunter opened his eyes and looked carefully at the man.

"You mean your friend, don't you? The one that"

"Yes," replied Magnus with low voice, looking at some point in front of him.

"I'm sorry…"

"It's okay," the warlock smiled calmly, stroking his boyfriend's hair. "Being immortal, you are ready for such things."

The boy shook his head.

"It doesn't matter. You have a right to feel the loss. I know he was your friend… And remember, you always have assistance in me."

Magnus looked at him with a smile showing off his gratitude and love. He couldn't believe how this boy with beautiful blue eyes full of live could lighten his life so much. What's more, he was a Nephilim, one of the people he had decided not to have any closer relationships with. The faith is giving us different surprises but this one he never regretted. He leaned down, caressing the black-haired boy's cheek and kissed him. "Thank you."

Alec smiled, a little blush appearing on his cheeks which always amused Magnus and – he didn't hide that – brought him on his knees.

"How was your friend like?"

"Green," Bane smiled but when Alec threw him surprised gaze, he decided to tell something more. "Well, he was one of the most boring, offish and complaining people I have ever met. And he was head over heels in love with Raphael Santiago. Mutually." Seeing the amazement on Shadowhunter's face, he smiled widely and his cat eyes shined happily. "At least I'm sure he was. They were both totally deprived of any playing skills. And they had an alliance against me. They criticised my amazing style and my hair!" He gripped one of the spikes on his head. "Surely it is perfect!"

Alec laughed and reached his hand to lovingly put it on Magnus's cheek. "Like everything in you."

The cat eyes widened and then – without any announcement – Magnus kissed him. He drew back after a longer while, looking at the boy with love.

"You are flattering me too much."

"I can stop-"

"Do not even consider this," Magnus said and came back to the previous activity.

Alec smiled on warlock's lips. Just then, he moaned silently, feeling the sudden squeeze on his stomach. Turning his head in that direction, which caused dissatisfied sound from Magnus's lips, he saw Chairman Meow who curled on his abdomen. Alec smiled and reached to stroke the pet. This cat had a tendency to lay on the Shadowhunter in every possible occasion when young Lightwood stayed at warlock's flat. The boy loved the quiet purring of the animal and the feeling of the soft fur under his fingers when he was resting after a tiring day.

"I have a feeling that this cat likes you more than me. I assume I can call it a betrayal," Magnus said, folding his arms and looking at the intruder.

"If so, you have to give him more of your attention. I'm sure he feels lonely."

"It's your fault. I cannot just play with a cat, knowing that some amazing blue eyes are deprived of my magnificent self."

Alec laughed and yawned when the tiredness took over him.

"Cute," commented Magnus, looking at boy's face and stroking tenderly his cheek.

"What's so cute?" Alec frowned.

"You."

The boy rose up, throwing off the Chairman who made a sound full of disaffection and ran away to the kitchen.

"I'm not cute," stated Alec decisively, squinting his eyes. "I'm a Shadowhunter."

"Oh, yeah, yeah. Nephilim have to be rugged and without emotions," said the warlock playfully and draw the boy closer without waiting for the response. "My relentless warrior…" he whispered, first kissing his forehead and then his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> You can meet me on Twitter: @gwitterr_cat


End file.
